


并非意外

by Sakana4



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: “对不起，我家的笨蛋给你们添麻烦了。”这之后志摩如是说。看了看这两个人的手指，众人都很默契地客气道：“哪里。”
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	并非意外

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文。摸鱼，想写点笨蛋情侣的故事。时间线在久住事件结束后。

两个人一前一后走进诊室时，佐藤医生从屏幕前转过头看了一眼：“你们谁是田中？”

“他是，”卷发的男性说，“我是他的监护人。”

“我才不需要什么监护人……”较高的那位缩着脖子嘟囔。

“快点坐下，田中小朋友。检查了。”他的话被旁边的人干脆利落地打断。于是这位田中先生不满地哼哼，终于在椅子上安顿了下来。

“医生，怎么做才能让身体与金属和平共处？”脚尖刚离开地面，他就迫不及待地问道。

佐藤医生一愣，卷发男性及时做出了解释：“他经常这样前言不搭后语，您不用理会。”

看了看座位上那位蔫答答的模样，佐藤医生犹豫了一下：“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“看来是这样的，”田中慢吞吞地说，“我……胃，可能不太妙。”

“请问是哪种不适？疼痛，胀气，还是别的情况？”

“其实是这么回事，我吃坏了东西，现在超级后悔，真的不应该……”说话时他始终垂着头，显得很是无精打采，“难得的机会却没能认真品味一下，好不甘心好不甘心……”

虽然觉得之前的话全都没能说到重点，佐藤医生还是本着职业道德耐心往下问：“是皮肤出现了过敏症状，还是腹泻或者……”

“如果是单纯的拉肚子就好了！”田中突如其来的大动作让佐藤医生本能地向后退去，警惕地看着对方一副快要从原地蹦起来，绕着诊所跑上十来圈的模样，“医生，如果是拉肚子，就能顺畅地下行，让一切完美地解决。但现在的状况是上下不得，处于最糟糕的状态，完全没法‘啪嚓！’地来个痛快啊！”

佐藤医生被这番话绕得昏头转向，下意识地看向卷发男性，于是后者一脸嫌弃地拍了拍面前这位奇怪患者的后颈。

“快点，晚上还要出勤。”他以不容置疑的语气说。

田中动作明显地磨了磨牙。“好吧，医生，是这样的。我今天中午吃了几个蛋糕，如果您能帮忙看看我胃里的场景，或许会发现，正是因为这些蛋糕，才导致那里多出一个怎么看都像极了拉环的东西。”

佐藤医生手中的笔停了下来。“拉环？”他困惑地端详着对面的表情，“你吃的是罐头蛋糕吗？”

卷发的人极不给面子地扑哧一声，但随即又变回原本那副不苟言笑的模样。

“算啦，医生。这件事也有我的错。”他一本正经地转向佐藤医生，“我们想知道，假设有人不小心误食了一枚戒指，而这个假设的人还想要回它，因为这是男朋友的一点心意，您觉得怎么做才是最好的？”

不论这些假设是否成立，姑且回到三小时前，那些蛋糕第一次在冰箱被发现的时候。第一目击证人凝视着与周围的乌冬和蔬菜格格不入的小巧甜品，撑着冰箱门就开始打字：我感觉，志摩可能有了感情上的新突破。

或许因为是休息日，回复很快叮咚一声发了过来，上面写着：伊吹前辈，你不用那么委婉的，志摩前辈早就和我提起过你们在交往的事情了。

伊吹瞪大眼睛，飞快地按着键盘：什么！小志摩怎么会主动和你说这个！

发送后他才意识到哪里不对，费了点力气解释现在的情况，最后用了张哭丧狗狗的表情：怎么办啊小九，他是不是要抛弃我？还真是意料之中地败给了水润的女孩子啊。既然是小志摩的话也没有办法，虽然这么说，我还是好难过，比一条街的蜜瓜包都卖完了还要难过，为什么会这样……

在他的信息轰炸下，九重终于艰难地发来了一条语音：“伊吹前辈你冷静一下！我觉得志摩前辈不是那种随意对待感情的人，你是不是误会了什么？”

此言不假，志摩的确是一个注重感情的人。在那条船上他看到志摩故作镇定的表情全在眼底燃烧，凭借本能喊出来的两句伊吹，伊吹让他几乎不顾场合地凑过去让这位搭档再也无法冷静地呼吸，而这一切在最后变成额头对额头的休止符。事后志摩再也没有回顾过当天的情形，于是伊吹也很识相地对此闭口不提，然而这并不代表他不在意。如果当时真的这么做了，志摩会不会也有那么一点回应的举动呢？还是说这个任性起来远比自己夸张的人，其实也有思考过同样的事情呢？类似的想法始终在他脑海内萦绕不去，直到某天夜晚他们出勤归来，阵马因为家事换了下午的班，只有冰箱里放了煮好的乌冬。伊吹至今记得是他先走过去打开冰箱门，志摩站在靠前一点的地方，偏过头去够里面的两只碗，从略高的角度能清楚地看到这个人嘴唇上方的那颗痣，就像在面前闪啊闪却怎么也够不到的小星星。不知道站在那里出了多久的神，总之反应过来时志摩已经用他平静无波的视线向上看过来。被那明明很普通却压迫十足的褐色眼睛注视着的伊吹下意识避开了对视，为了缓解气氛扯了扯嘴角：“哈哈，汤汁在那里呢，今天的夜宵就交给——”

志摩把手中的碗左右一扣，拉着伊吹的领口将他们的嘴唇以同样的方式停留了数秒。

那次能忍到回家才滚到一起，至今回想起来还是个奇迹。他们在这种事上都放得很开，而志摩虽然嘴上往往不太乐意，最终也会尽量满足伊吹的要求，也没有刻意隐瞒两个人的关系，那段时间伊吹真的产生过“莫非我也是被爱着的”这样的想法。从情感上来看，他当然希望这样的关系能保持下去，但即使有朝一日志摩提出要分开，他也会收拾好心情，坦然地接受这样的结局。但志摩的糖衣把他包裹得太深，以至于伊吹以为他们之间能够更进一步，甚至已经做好了某种准备时，预想中的这一天却如秋末哗啦啦的急雨将他淋了个湿透。

他看到这些小蛋糕时所处的位置，简直和取乌冬面的那次如出一辙。

想到九重的话，伊吹又把那些小蛋糕仔仔细细地观察了一遍。这也是向志摩学会的，他苦笑着想，如何对有限的线索进行最大程度的利用与分析。品相不是很精致，用料却丰富，外面的包装和贴纸看着就是百元店的普通版本，到这里已经排除了出自甜品店的可能。加上休息日很喜欢睡懒觉的志摩在他醒来时已经踪影全无，跑来四机搜找人时更是远远目睹了他关冰箱的一幕，事情的真相已经呼之欲出。

另一边的九重像是怕他会做出什么冲动的事情，不停地发着语音，但伊吹已经没有心情去听。他知道小九这个时候会说些什么，无非是不能在没有百分之百证据的前提下就做出看似最贴近事实的推测这种安慰台词，于是伊吹直截了当地打了个比方：你能想象阵马哥穿着草裙煮咖喱的场景吗？不能吧！

这招似乎相当有效。九重只回了三个问号，然后他们的对话就此中止了。

伊吹长长地出了一口气。刚才为了观察那些小蛋糕的模样，他把整个盒子从冰箱里拿了出来放在桌上，现在还是放回去的好。朝那个普通得不能再普通的纸盒伸出手，伊吹忽然想起他第一次见面时就在地下车库触碰志摩的手。而这双手从今以后就要珍重地捧着这些拙劣的蛋糕，甚至还会牵起……在他反应过来时，整个盒子已经被粗暴地扔在桌上，而他手中正拿着一个巧克力口味的蛋糕。那是融化得最厉害，打算先放回去的一个。

如同打开了什么开关，下一刻伊吹抓起这些小蛋糕就往嘴里送。提拉米苏，纹路不错，肯定很受甜食派欢迎。草莓，白白粉粉的，蛋糕中的经典担当。抹茶杏仁，这搭配一看就胃口大开吧。他几乎是机械地吞咽着这些蛋糕，忍着眼眶的酸涩努力解放自己的腮帮子，完全没能尝到甜品的味道。直到玄关传来开门声，他也没想着掩饰一下现场，整个人只有喉结上下移动，然后被熟悉的体温拍了拍肩膀。

“看来你很喜欢啊，那我就放心了。”身后的人说，“第一次做这个，也不知道配比对不对。好吃吗？”

瞬间一切的感官又回到了身上。燥热不安的情绪，嘴里微凉的奶油，还有仓皇地举在空中的双手。伊吹赶紧吞下嘴里的蛋糕，感到有什么沉甸甸的东西随着咽下的动作一并消失在了喉咙深处：“什么？是志……是志摩做的吗？给谁做的？什么时候做的？做了多少？”

志摩抬起眼睛若有所思地盯着他的嘴角，难得没有抱怨这一连串的问题：“我不是说了吗。就这么多，昨晚被你折腾得太累，还想要也没有了。有本事就送给别人试试。”

说到最后，显而易见的威胁语气再也藏不住，伊吹却恍若未闻地愣怔在了原地。

怎么办，他想，我好喜欢这个人。那些喜悦的心情膨胀高扬地直冲云霄，在刚刚下过一场大雨的天幕上砰地化作流光溢彩的点点繁星。他想紧紧抱住志摩，对他说那些永远不会厌倦的话，然后缓慢地，柔和地亲吻他。他看着志摩卷曲的发梢，紧抿的嘴唇，大衣上的褶皱，那些心中缠绕多时的纠葛就这么不知不觉地脱口而出：“太好了志摩……我以为，这么清新可爱的风格肯定是女孩子，是有谁和你告白了……而且你不但收下，还那么郑重地放在冰箱里……”

这时伊吹才后知后觉地想到，这么直接的评价或许会惹志摩生气，但是不管了。就算再怎么被怪罪，他都会包容支撑着这个人。谁让他们是独一无二的搭档呢。他一边美滋滋地想着，志摩的脸色也正如预料中那般一点点阴沉下来，但最后却说出了和想象中截然不同的发言：

“你都吃完了？”

“嗯？”伊吹歪着头发出一个疑惑的气音，顺便把手中剩下的也往嘴里塞去，“当然要吃得干干净净啊，这可是小志摩特意为我做的……”

他的手腕被志摩一把捏住。“不是这个意思。”志摩低着头，伊吹看不清他的表情，但能听出他的语气罕见地又惊又急，“我是说，你把蛋糕都吃完了，却还以为那是别人送给我的礼物？”

“这有什么不对嘛，一开始我就是因为嫉妒才吃的。啊这么说来根本没能好好品尝，能不能再做一次呀小志摩？我也可以打下手哦！”

志摩盯着伊吹看了半天，直到后者开始拼命回想刚才到底有哪里说得不对，却还是徒劳无功。“我放弃了，”最后志摩说。他收回手，往日那个沉着冷静的形象迅速呈现在伊吹面前，“看来你完全没发现啊。”

“发现什么？”虽然不知道哪里出了问题，伊吹还是下意识地追问。

他得到的只有志摩稍安勿躁的手势。随后做蛋糕的人也没有询问他的首位食客更多的感想，径直拨了个电话走进卫生间。伊吹在餐桌面前杵着，不出片刻志摩就走了出来，伸手去够椅背上的外套：“走吧，去医院。我刚才让人联系了肠胃科的医生，现在去应该还来得及。”

“不是吧，小志摩！莫非这些蛋糕的保质期已经过了！我不会拉肚子吧……”伊吹哀嚎一声，夸张地捂住腹部。

“你这个白痴！”迎面而来的是一记不轻不重的拳头，抬起头的伊吹看到志摩斜着眼看他，终于没维持住原本的表情，“我在蛋糕里藏了一枚戒指，别告诉我你真的什么都不知道就全吞了？！”

伊吹正想着该如何像往常一样讲点好玩的把志摩哄开心，这下是真的茫然无措了一瞬。

刚才的……是幻想吧？

看着面前这位一副“肯定只是发音相似的单词”的懵懂模样，志摩的神情逐渐缓和下来。他摇了摇头，再次面对伊吹时眼角已经染上些许笑意。“就是你理解的那个意思，”拉着伊吹的外套把他调整成朝门的方向，志摩边推着他边念叨，“好不容易拜托那小子一次。我们速战速决吧。”

“咦……”伊吹还愣愣地沉浸在方才的信息量里，下意识地跟着志摩的动作前进，“原来……原来志摩有熟人在医院工作啊。是什么科？怎么和你认识的？”

“唔，有很多年了，那时候你不是在警校，就是还在奥多摩吧。这么说来亏你这种性格能在这一行生存下去啊，真是令人惊叹。”

“喂志摩警官！怎么可以随随便便否认别人的品性呢！”

“连自己吞没吞戒指都分辨不出来的笨蛋没资格说这样的话吧。”志摩成功地让他再次哑口无言，“看来你的事迹不多时又要传开了。伊吹警官因为吃蛋糕时过于心急，导致……”

伊吹大叫一声阻止他说出下面的话：“不要！放过我吧志摩！我不去医院了，千万不能让这种事情传开，这可关系到我，不，关系到我们的声誉啊！”

“我倒是无所谓，”志摩说，“至于你也简单，候诊的时候报个假名不就好了。”

“可是这样健康保险就不能用了。”伊吹显然有些被说服了，但还在犹豫。

“自作自受。事先说好，我是不会帮你报销的。”关上门下楼，他们朝车站的方向走去。伊吹一步一顿，奈何大势已去，只得皱着脸想起后招来：“小志摩，你说什么名字比较好用？不如我就叫川岩相（*谐音可怜）怎么样？”

“不怎么样。田中倒是经常见到，就用这个吧。”

“听着像是人数最多的那种……但果然我还是觉得——”

直到他们排上了队，伊吹又开始为如何填写就诊单发愁。

“怎么办啊志摩，”他指着“是否有过敏源”这一栏，手中的笔呼啦啦转个不停，“我也不记得对什么过敏了……”

“认真的吗。”坐在他旁边的志摩则是事不关己高高挂起的架势，“那就写没有吧。”

“还有这个，最近有没有感到不适……”

“写没有……好烦啊我说，怎么连这种事情也要问别人，你从来没看过病吗？”

伊吹托着下巴想了想：“好像是很少，除了例行体检。这么说的话，两个人一起来医院还是第一次呢！”

他和志摩都戴着口罩，但后者光是眉眼间就流露出相当不妙的表情：“别了。我可不想拥有这种回忆。”

“小志摩说这种话，我的心都要碎了。”伊吹夸张地捂着胸口，乍一看还以为是志摩得了什么无药可救的绝症，他则是负责缓解病人心情的那个，“我感到特别，非常，不可忽视的不适！”

志摩凉凉地回复他：“你要是这么写的话，这周就别来床上睡了。”

他们对视一眼，伊吹不甘心地刚要说些什么时，护士喊道：“田中先生！”

“别等同名了，喊的就是你。”志摩踢了他一脚。

“可是……”伊吹连忙拽住志摩的风衣下摆，拒绝的意味简直要从镜片后溢出来了。

毫不留情地把衣服拉回来，志摩有些好笑地朝伊吹弯下腰，双手握圈套着手腕把他往上拉：“好了，事到如今就面对现实吧。”保持着俯下身的姿势，他想了想又补充道：“当然，如果你没有感到不适，也可以趁现在离开。”

“既然形容不出具体情况，就先去做个胃镜检查吧。”

“等等，医生，请等一下！”

三小时后的诊室里，企图挣扎的田中险些没扑上来捂住佐藤医生的嘴。他颇为不安地环顾四周，好像那些雪白的墙壁是世界上最可怕的东西：“那什么，肯定有比这更便捷的方法吧？比如直接拍个片子什么的……”

还没等佐藤医生发话，一旁的志摩就接道：“忘了和你说，戒指也不算金属。不过就算是，你现在去也可能什么都拍不出来……”

“别！我真的受不了这个！”这下受到惊吓那位是真的跳起来了，而且姿态敏捷地往门口退去，“医生，请告诉我这个东西会被强大的身体分解的，是吗，会吧，请务必！”

“不会。”佐藤医生说。

“那就改天，回去睡一觉做好心理准备，再来迎接新的挑战……你刚才绝对是想笑吧，别不承认了志摩！不就是讨厌别人动手动脚吗，为什么反应那么激烈啊！”

“你这可不叫讨厌，是害怕吧。”也不去看他求助一般投过来的视线，志摩拖长了声音，“噔噔，又被我抓到一项弱点——”

于是田中直接换了沟通对象，诚恳问道：“胡闹的患者家属是不是应该及时离开候诊室？”

终于没有被继续忽视的佐藤医生清了清嗓子：“首先，我们会建议患者也冷静一些。直面自己的真实情况，很多时候并没有想象中那么困难。”

“这话不错，我也赞同。小志摩也都听到了吧，要直面……我说小志摩？志摩？从刚才开始你就不太对劲，”镜片后的目光忽然锐利起来，显得和他整个人此刻的气氛有些格格不入，“到底怎么了？你还好吧？”

“我……嗯……”

不知何时志摩已经往角落走去，整个人都蜷缩了起来。另外两位不解地看着他此刻正低着头蹲在地上，下一刻终于捂住脸笑了出来。

“你真是笨蛋啊！”好不容易缓过来，他上气不接下气地摆了摆手，“不单是野生的，还是风吹日晒长大的那种。”

“又在打什么哑谜了。”见志摩发笑，田中反而安顿下来，没好气地鼓起腮帮。佐藤医生相比他而言对现状更为不解，面对一前一后的疑问眼神，志摩耸了耸肩，抿着嘴唇道：“蛋糕里什么也没有。”

难怪描述不出异常症状，佐藤医生下意识地想，不过这到底……

“……所以，这意味着，我不是真的吞下了那个，嗯？”几乎要摸上门把手的人突然喊了起来。他愣愣地看了看志摩，又把目光落到扶着额头的医生身上。

“根本没有什么戒指。”志摩靠在墙上双手一摊，“哪里来的奇怪佐料，可以的话我还想要一枚呢。真抱歉，让你失望了。不过还真是差劲啊这个推理能力，只要抓住至少一个开关，都不至于走到这地步。”

他的语气怎么听都是在挑衅，然而还浑身散发着不安情绪的前病号却顿时来了精神，若有所思地啊了一声：“仔细回想起来，确实很多地方都存在破绽。都怪小志摩说了好多模棱两可的话！”

“喂，这才不关我的事吧。”恢复了原来表情的志摩抱着双臂，但佐藤医生下意识地觉得他给人的感觉有了微妙的变化，就像雨天后的蘑菇从草丛下舒展开来。故事的另一位主人公正摆出撑着下巴的姿势。过了约莫半分钟，他才睁开眼睛，说了一句有些出人意料的话：

“但是这样正好，还来得及。”

随后只见穿着黑色外套的田中——或者该叫他伊吹才是——毫不留恋地离开了门口，一伸手就从裤子口袋里拿出了什么。他在志摩面前单膝跪下，行云流水般的帅气动作看不出半点先前虚弱的影子：“志摩，答应我好吗？”

说着他打开手中的盒子，里面是一枚朴素的银戒。

“看在这么快就帮你实现了刚才那个愿望的份上。”

一时间两个人都没有动作。他们长久而无言地凝视着彼此，直到卷发的那位发出一个意味不明的音节：

“这不会也是手工蛋糕吧……”

“搞什么啊！小志摩总是这样破坏气氛！这绝对是真戒指，我上周亲手去挑的！就是因为小志摩总是用这种方式掩盖心思，才会让大家以为你是个冷漠的人。”

“说什么呢。我从来都很直率好吗。你以为自己为什么会在这里？因为你对这件事的误会让我超火大，更别提全程还没有半点认错的意识。”说着志摩从容地取过戒指套在无名指上，偏过头看了看，“大小还挺合适，什么时候偷偷量的？”

“看吧又转移话题！那请小志摩如实告诉我，田中到底是不是日本最常见的姓氏……”

“行了两位，这个问题我最有发言权，日本最常见的姓氏是佐藤。”佐藤医生说，“现在请你们离开吧。下一位。”


End file.
